residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lord Ardeth
Lord Ardeth was the lord of Thebes during the time of Alexander the Great and is a lost king of Thebes. By 328 B.C, Ardeth was poisoned with a combination of small pox, a common cold and even the venom of the Asp and Cobra. He died a year later after combating the disease and then 3 years after, Ardeth returned from the dead. The disease in his body was keeping him alive and he now had powers that would exceed even Albert Wesker's capabilities. By Cleopatra's reign, he made a pact with Arsinoe IV, Cleopatra's sister and he gave command of his army over to her. She attacked Alexandria and failed, then when Ardeth heard of the defeat his army sustained, he sent hired assassins to enter the city and kill Arsinoe, however Cleopatra ordered the execution of her half-sister, overriding Julius Caesar's authority. By the year 1500, Ardeth decided to stop being a king and god, then for the next 537 years, he slept in a tomb he made himself and stayed there until 2037, after the events of Raccoon City and the T-Virus outbreak. 'Conflicts with Division Delta' In 2035, archaeological teams started a dig in an area north of Thebes and it took 2 years for them to find the resting place of Ardeth. They opened his sarcophagus and found that he was perfectly preserved, however he wasn't actually dead. They bought him to a lab in Egypt where he rose from his sleep and slaughtered the scientists there. Ardeth Escaped and was caught on camera when he escaped and the Division Delta Codenamed:Anti-Virus was called in. Michael Franklin Miller and Jane Valentine investigated the scene, then found that the bodies were saturated of vital fluids and nutrients. Soon after, more of these bodies started showing up and afterwards, it was revealed that the bodies were coming back to life by means of a new plague. They realized that Ardeth was something more than a typical walking corpse, that he was planning something bigger than anything Oswell E. Spencer could conjure up. One night on July 6, 2037, Miller and Jane were on his trail and this time they encountered him for the first time. They split up to cover more ground and then Ardeth came across Jane, completely overwhelmed by her beauty. Miller could hear this, arrived on the scene and then he and Ardeth engaged in combat, however both were equally matched in strength, speed and even agility. Ardeth tried to take Jane from Miller, however it wasn't because he was being held back, it's because he was planning to conquer the world with his army of the undead. He returned to Thebes and aqquired a weapon that was capable of raising the dead. It was his Sword of the Undead which through him, he can spread his disease to raise the dead. Miller and Division Delta engaged him and his forces in Thebes. Miller and Ardeth engaged in combat and this time, Ardeth was more powerful than Miller, however Miller bought Jane to distract him while he impaled him with a daggerlaced with a new Anti-Virus that almost killed him. His army was destroyed and he was imprisoned in a new prison capable of holding him. 'Allies' A month after his capture, he was treated well and was given the opportunity to prove himself a good man and he wanted to correct his wrong doing from centuries before. Miller established him the kingdom of New Thebes which was to be run by him and a clone of Jane who was renamed Ain after his queen. He was also given modern day weapons, but still had his soldiers use the weapons of old as well. Miller also established an alliance with Ardeth and New Thebes. 'Powers and Abilities' Like Miller, he is infected with a virus that gives him powers thanks to a blood disorder he was born with and that allows him to live for centuries and gives him superhuman strength, speed, agility, reflexes and even healing. He also has the power of psychokinesis, like Alice, however he has more control over it due to centuries of practice. He is also able to withstand a conventional firearm and even RPG-7, however an X-500 Plasma Cannon is powerful enough to injure him severely and it takes longer for him to heal from such a weapon. He is also capable of creating armor made of nothing but sand thanks to his psychokinetic powers. His mind is also five times faster at learning than the average human being which allows him to also remember any aspect in his life and anything he's experienced, learned or otherwise. He is also highly resistant to disease because the virus in his body has adapted to centuries of other diseases and plagues, which gives him an advantage against other contagions and viral agents. Like a vampire, Ardeth is also capable of raising the dead with the Sword of the Undead, which channels his disease through the blade of the weapon and to others in the vicinity, either raising the dead or killing others and reanimating them. With all his powers, Ardeth feeds on victims by saturating all the vital nutrients and fluids from the victim's bodies and within 2 hours, they will rise from the dead, however if he doesn't feed, then he will start to decay, then die. Also a weapon laced with a special but rare anti-virus was known to almost kill him when Miller impaled him with it. Aside from his powers and abilities, he also possesses knowledge of weapons, primarily melee weapons and is also excellent in hand to hand combat. He is also known to fit into other environments without having anyone notice and can speak many languages such as his native tongue, English, Italian, Russian, etc. He also has a very powerful manner of authority when it comes to ordering other people around. 'Relationships' In his lifetime, he has had only one relationship, that was his Queen Ain who was killed by a man named Adom, who was his high priest. Centuries later, he was overwhelmed by the beauty of Jane Valentine, the wife of Michael Franklin Miller and he planned to make her his queen, however he failed when Miller impaled him with the dagger. 'Weapons of Choice' As said before, Ardeth is more comfortable with the use of swords, primarily weapons like his Sword of the Undead and other bladed weapons. Category:Characters Category:Mr.Secord